El reino del Dragón
by Alva Elizabeth
Summary: Cuando se tiene la energía se puede lograr cualquier cosa, incluso jugar con tiempo y destino, por un precio, Merlín sabe esto, pero sus acciones han puesto en riesgo la corona del Príncipe Arthur ¿Qué tanto estará dispuesto a hacer para convertir a Arthur en rey? Merthur, después del 5-13
1. Chapter 1

Uno tiene que pensar el precio por Jugar con tiempo y destino, y si está dispuesto a pagarlo, Merlín pronto descubrirá que puede traer consecuencias inesperadas inesperados. Merthur, después del 5-13

Prologo

El inicio de un sueño

Después de 10 años de esfuerzo, Arthur murió como estaba profetizado, con Gwen como reina, el reino prospero, y las leyes contra la magia fueron abolidas, se logró un acuerdo con los usuarios mágicos e inicio una era de paz.

Mientras que se puede ver como una era de oro, no todo puede ser perfecto, la antigua religión moría, no la magia, la magia era parte de la tierra, la antigua religión solo es una manera en que uno puede obrar con la magia, los ritos y tradiciones que antes se practicaban para dar gracias a la magia y bendecir la tierra desaparecían, no había sacerdotes o sacerdotisas, y mientras que los Druidas trataban de seguir las tradiciones, la vida de nómadas y la persecución daño más de lo que se había creído, cada día el numero era más bajo, y no muchos deseaban ese estilo de vida

Merlin pensó que al quitar las leyes que prohibían la magia, todo estaría bien, claro, el camino a la reconstrucción sería difícil pero manejable, no es hasta ahora, años después, que ve realimente como era la situación, la semilla del odia a la magia no estaba plantada solo en las personas, también en aquellos con magia, nadie se atrevía a salir, el miedo a ser descubiertos estaba demasiado tangible, también la desconfianza no era unilateral, la gente desconfiaba de los usuarios mágicos, y los hechiceros desconfiaban de aquellos que no tenían magia

Sin las sacerdotisas, el Disir, y muchas otras creencias, la muerte de la antigua religión era un hecho confirmado, Merlín mismo, hijo y príncipe de la magia, tenía apenas conocimiento superficial de las antiguas tradiciones, una era ha pasado y una nueva debe nacer, Merlín tuvo que tomar una decisión, apoyar a Gwen, estar a su lado y esperar que con su ejemplo, la desconfianza desaparecería y todos pudieran convivir en aceptación y armonía, o al lado de los usuarios mágicos, Hechiceros, brujas, criaturas mágicas, reunir lo que está disperso, enseñar todo lo que pueda y esperar que la suma de todo de nacimiento a algo nuevo.

La decisión era más fácil y difícil de lo que esperaba, sin Arthur el simplemente no sentía ningún deseo de permanecer en Camelot, tanto como amo a Gwen, Gaius y su amistad con Percy y Leon, eso no era suficiente.

Fue doloroso darse cuenta que las leyes y Camelot lo habían afectado más de lo que se imaginó, en el transcurso de su tiempo en Camelot desarrollo una fobia a ser descubierto, a usar magia delante de otros, que el sí mismo seguía viéndose como el monstruo que creyó ser de adolecente.

A pesar de todo, esta era una nueva edad, un nuevo nacimiento, en otra generación las heridas sanarían por ahora solo tenía que esperar, esperar a que Arthur regresara, era una esperanza absurda pero eso era lo único que lo mantuvo, era lo único que tenía, hasta que encontró ese libro.

En la isla de los Bienaventurados

El podía sentir la magia de la isla, este lugar ha visto un montón de cosas, buenas y malas, aquí era donde murió Nimueh, Morgause, Lancelot, y sin duda tenia mas historia.

Pero lo único verdaderamente importante es que este lugar estaba solo, y aquí estaba Merlin, con una caja de botellas de licor, con el deseo de, por una sola vez, olvidarse de todo, beber sin pensar en las consecuencias.

La energía era inútil si no podia salvar aquellos importantes para él, Freya, su querida Freya, la primera y única mujer que a amado, Lancelot, el valiente y noble caballero que se sacrificó para cerrar el velo, y la lista continua

Alator

Daegal

Elyan

Gawaine

Isolde

Mordred

Kilgharrah, Que a pesar de aferrarse a la vida y entrar en una especie de invernación, no puede volar y solo cuenta con unas semanas de vida.

Incluso aquel hermoso Dragón blanco, tan inocente a la maldad humana, el dragón que llamo del huevo a un mundo oscuro para sufrir, no es la primera vez que lamento el dejar a Aithusa, era su deber cuidarla pero Arthur y Camelot era primero, no debió ser tan impaciente es llamarla a este mundo, pero era tan feliz que había otro dragón, y Aithusa todavía sufre los resultados de esa decisión, el pequeño dragón blanco que amo tanto a Morgana, con cicatrices que ninguna magia podrá curar, el día que nació era tan hermosa.

¿Qué logro con todo? No logro nada, Arthur es muerto, la línea Pendragon es muerta, quizás es su castigo por los crímenes contra la magia, el destino decreto la muerte de cada uno de la línea, esta puede ser una edad de oro, pero Arthur debía estar aquí para verlo, ¿Qué pasara con Camelot cuando Gwen muera? ¿Quién heredara?

Otra noche de aniversario de la muerte de Arthur, otro año desde ese día que había fallado en proteger al rey Y Gawaine, nunca le dijo sobre su magia, murió ese día a causa de Morgana

Tres botellas más adelante y sabía que no podría mantenerse en pie, ¿No se supone que el alcohol hace olvidar las penas? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en todos los que han muerto.

Merlin daría todo por Arthur, él estaba dispuesto a sacrificar todo por Arthur, y ese hechizo había estado en su cabeza desde que lo encontró y no desea salir, el que prometio a Gaius que no haría, parecía cada vez más prometedor, lo sabía de memoria, leyó la descripción repetidas vece hasta que quedo impreso en su mente, ¿Qué si hiciera las cosas diferentes? ¿Qué si podría cambiarlo todo? ¿Qué si podría salvar a Morgana? ¿Aithusa? ¿Acaso no valía la pena el riesgo? En ese momento parecía perfectamente lógico, en esta noche, esta isla antigua, en este altar ceremonial, estaba todo perfecto, ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Si magia lista para responder a sus deseos, mientras recita el hechizo, solo pensando en que podría ver a su rey otra vez.

Cuando encontró un libro sobre teoría del viaje en el tiempo no podía negar que estaba interesado, cuando vio que el requisito más importante era la energía y voluntad quedo prendado, era demasiada tentación para desatenderlo.

Gaius lo reprendió y desalentó inmediatamente de la idea, el todavía consideraba su deber tratar de que el muchacho absurdo viera la razón.

"Merlín, piénsalo bien, el riesgo es demasiado alto, incluso el otro hechizo de viajar al pasado era más seguro que esto"

"He pensado en las consecuencias, si volviera al pasado no cambiaría nada, no puedo cambiar el destino de Arthur, Morgana o Mordred, no puedo ni siquiera alterar el pasado de Freya, el destino decreto sus vidas… y la mía" lo último era casi un susurro, Gaius sabia cuanto Merlín llego a odiar destino, en un tiempo él había sido feliz, destinado a proteger al futuro rey, como juntos lograrían grandes cosas, pero ahora, aun volviendo al pasado, tan loco como suena, no podría cambiar nada que era verdaderamente importante, incluso la muerte de su padre era una decretada por destino.

El destino de Arthur era morir a manos de Mordred, incluso donde o cuando era decidido de antemano, la única manera de cambiar eso es cambiar el mismo destino.

"Reescribir el destino no es algo que se juega a la ligera, cambiaras el pasado Merlin, este es un hechizo que no solo regresa al pasado a una persona, también destruye su propio destino, no lo cambia, lo destruye, quiere decir que esa persona no estará sujeta por las leyes de destino, sino por la misma magia, el castigo por jugar en algo como eso puede ser terrible, y tú no solo estas negociando el tuyo o por el de Arthur, Esto incluye a todos Merlin, desde Morgana hasta Nimueh, Mordred, Balinor, incluso el de tu misma madre, este hechizo crea una onda, como tirar una piedra a un rio, afectara incluso momentos antes de tu nacimiento, hay solo un máximo de dos condiciones que el usuario puede usar, y uno de ellos es obligatorio asegurar su misma existencia"

Dos condiciones, era lo único que no cambiaría, sin importar como el pasado se combe y altere, solo hay dos cosas que Merlín podría estipular, Arthur debe de nacer, seguir vivo cuando la conciencia de Merlín llegue y no tener una fecha de muerte con nombre de su verdugo en su futuro. Eso era algo definitivo e innegociable.

Y Merlín tendría que nacer, él podría estipular sus circunstancias como sus padres, en este caso los mismos padres, porque él no podía imaginarse no ser hijo de Balinor y Hunith.

"Lo más grande de la onda de cambio solo puede ser de 20 años antes de mi nacimiento, ¿Qué tanto puede pasar en ese tiempo? Sera el mismo mundo, los mismos reinos" Merlín termino la última runa,

"Merlin, eso es algo egoísta, puede haber ventajas aparte de las obvias, quizás encuentre a alguien que te enseñe la antigua religión, todo lo que no he podido enseñarte, pero también, arriesgas destruir todo por lo que Arthur trabajo, ¿Crees que eso es algo que desearía? Si el futuro es peor, porque créeme, ahora puedes sentir como el mundo ha acabado, pero puede ser peor, ¿Podrías perdonarte en esas circunstancias?"

"Yo, no estoy seguro" Merlin lo pensó bien, no, no podría perdonarse

El incidente no hubiera llegado a más de no ser por desear seguir el concejo de Gwen, aunque para ser justo, Gwen dijo que aprovechara, no que destrozara las leyes del destino.

Gwen le hizo prometer que le contaría la verdad entera sobre sus 10 años en Camelot, ella deseo oírlo todo, igual que hubiera deseado Arthur de haber estado con vida. Y lo primero que deseo saber es la verdadera historia sobre la espada de Arthur, y obligo a Merlín que le contara la historia entera

"Merlin, sabía que la historia del verdadero rey y la espada era falsa, me tomo tiempo pero soy hija de un herrero, y nunca olvidaría el mejor trabajo de mi padre, no importa los cambios que recibió después, la empuñadura, el largo, el peso, esa espada era ligeramente diferente a las demás, era después de todo, el orgullo de mi padre

"Si reconociste la espada, ¿Por qué nunca lo mencionaste?"

"Arthur era tan feliz con esa espada que no desee tirarlo de esa nube, le dio la confianza para ser su propia persona, estaba feliz y orgulloso, salvo el reino"

"Esa espada salvo el reino más de una vez"

Eso inicio una serie de relatos que giraron alrededor de la espada que solo Gaius, y ahora Gwen sabían, sobre el dragón, y la verdad del caballero negó, Sobre Uther, que fue la primera persona en usar Excalibur y la furia del dragón.

"Si estaba en un lago, ¿Cómo la recuperaste?"

Eso trajo una serie de preguntas que tardo noches en contestar, Freya, el rey pescador, el agua de Avalón, la verdad de la copa de la vida,

"Ella me ayudo, a pesar de su maldición ella era una buena persona, planeamos en escapar, vivir en una cabaña junto al lago"

"Me hubiera gustado conocerla, me gustaría agradecerle la ayuda que nos ha brindado, pero aunque suene cruel y egoísta, me alegro que te quedaras con nosotros"

Los días pasaron Merlin tenía que partir otra vez, Gwen le proporciono una caja con varias botellas de licor

"Arthur las guardo, dijo que cuando al fin encontraras una chica que estaba dispuesto a estar con alguien es probablemente una muchacha mas que ella, entonces podrían beber para celebrar, y no irías quizás tanto a la taberna, sé que no estabas en la taberna pero ahora que lo pienso, nunca recuerdo verte borracho"

"La magia y el alcohol no combinan, sobre todo mi magia"

"Quizás ahora puedas ir a algún lugar apartado y aprovechar, sé que es algo atrasado pero Arthur lo hubiera querido"

Esto era una mala idea, no, esto era una idea espantosa – pensó Merlín, pero igual termino en la isla de los Bienaventurados, justo donde Nimueh murió, ahora el debe tener mejor control, no es como si una noche cambiaría su vida


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo I

En la isla de los Bienaventurados

Nimueh mira el cielo con aprensión, fue solo por unos instantes, pero se sintió una magia como nunca antes había sentido

"Que fue eso" Pregunto una de las sacerdotisas "Esa energía, debe ser producto de un ritual, algún grupo de hechiceros ha hecho algo, puede ser nuestro enemigos, o una nueva orden, pero no puedo ver lo que hicieron"

"¿Estas segura que es un grupo?" Pregunta Nimueh

"¿Qué más podría ser? Es imposible que sea una sola persona"

Nimueh entendía su negativa, Porque si lo fuera, no se podrían imaginar qué tipo de monstruo puede contar con semejante energía

"Morgause, nos vamos a Camelot, tenemos que avisar a su majestad, el rey debe estar enterado de esto"

En Camelot

Cuando Merlín dijo que estaba dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio, él lo significo, incluso si era su magia, su sangre y vida, él lo pagaría, pero esto no era algo que se imaginó.

Mientras que la conciencia de Merlin llegó en la noche, no despertó hasta la mañana siguiente, Mientras que su cuerpo no sofría los efectos de la Borrachera, todo su ser se sentía mareado, y es cuando recordó, con un sobresalto, cayo prácticamente de su cama en Camelot, lo había hecho, durante su noche de luto decidió que seria una buena idea hacer lo que se dijo que no haría, y en vez de destruir cosas con su magia o cambiar la corriente de los ríos, decidió cambiar la corriente del tiempo.

Estaría mintiendo si no admite que solo buscaba la excusa perfecta para hacerlo, los pros parecían demasiado buenos para perder, aunque las historias de horror dentro del libro eran un buen incentivo para ser precavido, como el hombre que deseo salvar a su madre y la salvo, junto a su esposa, pero sus amigos vivían una vida de miseria y su aldea que fue arrasada por la guerra de una reacción en cadena difícil de comprender.

El libro dijo que los recuerdos de esta vida se integrarían en su persona a su propio tiempo, por ahora lo único que venía a su mente era su nombre, Merlín, y celebro su cumpleaños 16 con Gaius hace dos meses. Al tratar de incorporarse lo primero que nota es que su pelo es levemente las largo que su hombro, Merlín nunca había tenido intenciones de tener pelo largo a pesar de las sugerencias de Gawaine – Arthur ya pasa demasiado llamándolo una muchacha como para darle más ideas, no gracias - y se preguntaba que había hecho cambiar de opinión

"Merlín, ¿Todavía durmiendo?" Entra Arthur "¿Qué haces en el suelo?"

"¡Arthur!" No podía creerlo, el hechizo funciono, Arthur parecía la misma imagen de cuando lo conoció, él había calculado para regresar en el tiempo en que llego primero a Camelot

"¡Merlín!" Imita Arthur "¿Qué haces en el suelo?"

"Estoy buscando… botas" Eso sonaba buena excusa, su mente todavía estaba envuelta en que aquí estaba Arthur, parecía diferente, pero no podia colocar que, pero aquí estaba, vivo, su corazón no podía dejar de cantar de felicidad

"¿Botas? ¿Desde cuándo guardas botas debajo de la cama?"

"Mmm, ¿No lo hago? Quizás es por eso que no las encontraba" Murmura lo último como si se preguntaba

"Eres un idiota, no sé por qué pregunto, te buscaba con respecto al sello de nobleza, no encontré el sello en mis libros, quería pedir tu permiso para mostrárselo a mi padre, el conoce todos los sellos de nobleza incluso los que no son de Camelot, ya sabes su obsesión con nobleza y todo"

"¿Por qué necesitas mi permiso? ¿Qué sello de nobleza?"

"El de tu madre, idiota, ¿Cuál otro? Es obvio que no has terminado de despertar" Dice exasperado

Merlín iba a comentar algo cuando un recuerdo aparece en su mente a gran velocidad, de un pasado que ahora era el suyo, fue hace dos días, Merlín nunca conoció a su madre, fue educada por Gaius, creció su vida en Camelot, lo único que sabe de su madre es que ella era noble, Gaius la ha criado y es aprendiz del Médico, cuando ella guardaba unos documentos encontró una carta de su Madre a Gaius, dando las gracias por cuidar de su bebe, no había muestra de quien era, la única evidencia era el sello en lugar de firma, después de una búsqueda no ha logrado encontrar a quien pertenece, por lo que solicitó la ayuda de Arthur, ella decidió confiarle su nuevo tesoro, era lo único que tenia de su madre, eso fue aproximadamente hace dos días.

"Ha, esa carta, si, por supuesto, nada me daría más gusto saber quién es mi familia, confió en ti Arthur"

"Bien, gracias" él la queda viendo extrañado "¿Ya está mi Armadura?"

"He" se queda viendo, en efecto una armadura estaba colocada convenientemente donde siempre la dejaba Merlín después de pulirla "Si, ya está lista, la llevare"

"No, está bien, yo la llevo, gracias por hacerme el favor, con Albert que no está" Dice diplomático, pero parecía que quería decir algo más, el tono de enojo estaba allí

La memoria de Albert vino a su mente, era el nuevo sirviente de Arthur, el cual parece que decidió servir a otro noble justo antes del torneo, que inicia hoy, abandonando a Arthur a solicitar la ayuda de Merlín, es curioso, no es la primera vez, mientras que Arthur es arrogante, parece que no era tanto de un abusón como cuando lo conoció, pero no puede recordar porque o que había cambiado, o por que no podía conservar sus sirvientes por más de un mes, parece que el destino repetía, porque Merlín siempre llenaría en caso de necesidad a pesar de ser aprendiz del médico pero nunca era declarado sirviente de Arthur.

Parece que en esta vida no trabaja hasta caer muerto, pero no puede recordar que es lo que ha cambiado

También, con algo de miedo, se da cuenta que en sus recuerdos no tiene magia, imágenes de intentar hasta el más simple de los encantos vienen a su mente, después de numerosos fracasos se declaró que tenía magia, pero era demasiado débil para ser algo más significativo que encender una vela o abrir una puerta.

"Además, este es mi primer torneo, no se vería bien que dejara una Muchacha llevar mi armadura no importa que tan poco femenina y salvaje sea" Arthur se ríe mientras se va con su armadura "Te espero en la tienda, y recuerda que Gaius deja las botas por el fuego" se va antes de que Merlín pueda protestar.

Arthur siempre le había llamado una muchacha, pero había algo en su tono que lo dejo inquieto, hace un gesto para poner su cabello detrás de su oído y congela, con lentitud sus manos examinan su pelo, luego su ropa, que parecían ser su misma ropa que usaba para dormir, pero su cuerpo se sentía diferente, No podría ser, no no no, esto debía de ser una broma,

Sin darse cuenta convoca que aparezca un espejo, su alegría al ver que su magia reacciona igual desaparece al ver su imagen. Mientras que era muy parecido a su imagen de siempre, los rasgos eran más femeninos, su cuerpo no era el más voluptuoso pero la diferencia en el pecho y las caderas eran obvias

La descripción de Arthur, poco femenina y salvaje era demasiado exacto, su cabello no era al hombro, estaba simplemente mal cortado en gajos y el pedazo principal llegaba debajo de su cintura, trenzado, un lio sería una declaración amable, esto no era despeinado después de despertar, era tener un nido de pájaros en la cabeza, la trenza era la única cortesía de cuidado y era obvio que el cabello no había visto un peine en años

Al ver su armario, este solo cuenta con vestidos, obviamente no serían de la calidad de Morgana, pero serian mejor que los de Gwen usaba como sirvienta si no estuvieran tan rasgados – en el punto positivo todos estaban costurados y mantuvo toda su ropa correctamente remendada – pero era obvio que no tenía una vida tranquila, y la mayoría eran producto de ramas de Árbol, un recuerdo vino donde parece que le gustaba subir árboles, y de hecho a veces dormía en ellos.

El caso peor eran el calzado, ella no usaba botas, no usaba tampoco calzado de muchacha, no, odiando el calzado decidió que andaría descalza, parece que podía hacer más que prender velas y abrir puertas, de hecho el único hechizo que sabe y que utiliza es para proteger sus pies, el cual aplica dos veces al día y ha ganado maestría en ese hechizo de cuantas veces lo ha utilizado.

Merlín siente su magia, a pesar de sus recuerdos de una vida sin ella, todavía está allí, de todos sus resultados no esperaba que su género estaba en la ecuación, Merlín desaparece el espejo justo antes de que Gaius Entrara.

"Merlin no te has ido" Comenta Gaius "Prometisteis a Arthur ayudarle en el torneo, ya va a comenzar, y no te has cambiado, y no importa cuánto pidas, no puedes andar solo en ropa de dormir"

"Tenía 10" dice por instinto

"Si no deseas ir, puedo decirle a Arthur que busque a otra persona, sé que siempre has pensado en esto como barbárico, pero hacer esperar al muchacho y dejarlo plantado no es la respuesta"

¿Otra persona que ayude a Arthur cuando él está perfectamente disponible? Claro que no, con la suerte del futuro rey alguien encantara su armadura y cambiara el arma por una defectuosa, además, aunque Merlín no lo acepte, en sus años de servicio llego a ser muy posesivo con todo lo que refiere a su rey

"No iré" corre a cambiarse, él estaba dispuesto a dar todo por esta oportunidad, daría su vida por Arthur, y mientras que no espero que su género estuviera dentro de la demanda, bien, tenía magia, cambio de sexo no es el hechizo más difícil del repertorio.

Estando en muchos torneos, no tiene dificultad en maniobrar o encontrar donde estaba Arthur, cuando iba a entrar se topa con una mujer saliendo de la tienda.

"Buen día Merlin, Arthur está esperando" dice la dama, ella era hermosa, cabello rubio

"My Lady" Saluda Merlín, tratando de recordar quien era

"Solo pase a desearle suerte a Arthur en los torneos, gracias de nuevo por estar ahí para mi hijo" dice la Dama antes de retirarse

Y se da cuenta que ella es Ygraine du Bois, madre de Arthur, ¿Ella estaba viva? Si ella estaba viva entonces Uther no había hecho la masacre, no hay prohibición de magia, pero ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Quién murió entonces? Arthur menciono su padre está vivo, ¿Qué repercusión trajo esto?

"¿Nervioso?" El asistir a Arthur era algo rutinario

"Yo no estoy nervioso, tengo plena confianza en mis habilidades"

"Pero este es tu primer torneo, debes estar nervioso"

Un ligero recuerdo le dice a Merlín que a pesar de sus habilidades, su madre no dejo a Arthur asistir a ningún torneo hasta que el cumpliera por lo menos 20 años, sin importar las preferencias de Uther

"Cuantas veces tengo que decirte, yo nunca estoy nervioso, esto no es nada, y demostrare a Bernard quien es el mejor, le quitare la victoria"

Merlín trata de recordar quien es, al parecer era el antiguo campeón, mayor que Arthur y a diferencia de este, ha participado por años y es quien lidera los caballeros, que debería ser el trabajo de Arthur, trata de recordar mas pero en ese momento van a comenzar.

Merlin se coloca en su puesto favorito de observación a distancia de la arena, esta es la parte donde el rey se para para dar el discurso inaugural

"Ciudadanos de Camelot, este año damos la bienvenida a nuestros caballeros para…" Merlín no lo escucho más, incluso su cerebro parecía haber congelado esta vez, esto era imposible.

En el palco real él podría ver a la madre de Arthur sentada al lado de Uther, Morgana, tan hermosa como la recordaba, se sentaba al otro lado lejos de su padre, estaba hablando con un joven, alrededor de 19 años y puede ver a Gwen no demasiado lejos del palco real, pero lo que no podía dejar de ver era el rey, no Uther, no era el padre de Arthur quien usaba la corona y daba el discurso de bienvenida.

Era Balinor

Su padre


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo II

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué había cambiado?

"Que comiencen los torneos" Declaro y con un aplauso una gran llama se eleva del centro de la arena, seguido por rugidos del cielo, volando cuatro dragones hacen un espectáculo aéreo, el público aplaude mientras que los dragones descienden en el campo apuntan al cielo y con un rugido hacen un espectáculo de fuego, los espectadores solo aplauden sin temor, nadie parecía preocupado de los dragones, y los dragones no tenían ningún problema al estar entre la gente

"Primero, empezaremos con los torneo de caballería, y después se realizaran los torneos de jinete de dragón, este año, tenemos un participante muy esperado, Lady Morgana y mi hijo" – señala al joven al lado de Morgana – "Leonard nos harán el honor de participar en los torneos de Jinetes" – esto fue seguido por una gran ovación parecía que él como Morgana eran muy populares, Morgana se levanta con gusto saludando al público, era obvio quien era la más popular, la belleza y gracia de Morgana estaban en su máximo esplendor, no había muestras de odio y resentimiento, incluso la sombra del miedo que la plago por años cuando ella no sabía que tenía magia y era protegida de Uther había desaparecido.

Uther no parecía muy feliz con la noticia pero la madre de Arthur animaba.

Trata de sacar la información de sus recuerdos, pero ninguno viene, parece que su versión joven femenina no esta interesada en historia de la realeza a pesar de vivir en Camelot toda su vida.

En estos casos, preguntaría a Gaius, pero una condición es que, literalmente, no podia hablar del otro futuro, ni del hechizo, era un juramento para borrar por completo la otra línea del tiempo, lo más que podría hacer es buscar el libro en las tierras del rey pescador y escribir una entrada de advertencia para aquellos que osen intentarlo, solo aquellos que sepan de este cambio pueden hablar de ello,

No, no podía consultar a Gaius, y seria sospechoso que empiece a hacer preguntas acerca de su padre y como se convirtió en rey, de todos modos, no era algo que requería su atención urgente.

El primer día de los torneos paso sin incidente, Arthur, como era de esperarse, paso todas sus batallas, y no se enfrentara al campeón hasta la final en dos días.

Nadie intento matar a Arthur, pero claro, él no era príncipe, su padre era Líder de toda la orden de los caballeros, un noble que tenía una relación cercana, prácticamente familia, con el rey de Camelot, y podría ser odioso y ver a los campesinos como animales, pero no era un asesino paranoico de todas las cosas mágicas, no Heredaría el trono a la muerte del rey, su peso no era lo suficiente para tener asesinos vengativos después de su hijo

Merlín paso el resto del día como un día normal, recoger armas, pulir la armadura, las botas, las plantas para Gaius, y fregar el piso, por lo menos no limpia el establo o pasea los perros, pero tampoco llevara la cena ni el desayuno a Arthur o mucho menos preparar el baño, ¿Cómo puede comprobar si el alimento no está envenenado si otra persona lo lleva? Al menos esa era su excusa cuando robo su alimento de la cocina.

Ahora en la comodidad de su habitación, mientras ha caído la noche, tiene tiempo de pensar

Esto le ha dado tiempo para no pensar en su nuevo género, ayuda que la gente no la ve como muchacha, si, no pensaría en eso, y en cuanto pueda buscar información sobre cambio de Sexo, no debe ser la primera persona en intentarlo, ya se imaginaba la cara de Gaius cuando se levante una mañana, Gaius pobre, por años intento convertirla en una dama.

Ahora que lo pensaba, el no insistía en enseñarle los modales de una muchacha, sino de una dama de la corte, considerando quien es su padre, es obvio que Gaius sabia.

Los recuerdos toman tiempo para caer en su lugar. Pero hasta ahora tiene bastantes pedazos como para formar un cuadro de su vida

Balinor – Rey Balinor, tiene tres hijos, Bernard, príncipe coronado y se espera que herede la corona, Leonard y Edgard, 25, 19 y 18, respectivamente, Merlín cumplió hace dos mes 16 años. La reina murió hace 10 años, en un ataque de bandidos, en el valle de los reyes caídos, ella era una noble, hermana menor del Rey Odín, fue una boda para unir en una alianza a los reinos pero después de la muerte de su hermana, Odín culpo al rey por no darle el acompañamiento debido mientras que la reina iba a visitar a su hermano, mientras que las relaciones son frías, Odín adora a sus tres sobrinos.

Ahora, Merlín trata de recordar lo poco que sabe sobre el hijo de Odín, era obvio que Arthur no lo mato esta vez, los recuerdos lelgan a su mente, no mucho, el hijo de Odín nunca había sido una figura importante más que el símbolo de la rabia del padre, ahora, el muchacho era celoso de Bernard, también lo reto como a Arthur, Bernard era más maduro y tenía más experiencia, también ayudo que eran primos, por lo que el joven no perdió su vida a su orgullo herido de juventud.

Ahora, ¿Dónde deja esto a Merlín? Merlín es hija de Hunith y Balinor, eso estipulo en el hechizo y no tienen ninguna duda de que es verdad, eso quiere decir que ella era hija de adulterio, en otra vida su madre no había sido noble, pero después se enteró por Gaius que Hunith vino de una familia noble, pero con herencia mágica, aunque ella no heredo magia escondía su linaje por temor a la persecución, huyo al reino de Cenred poco después que Uther empezó la purgación, ahora la magia no está proscrita, pero ella tenía un asunto con el rey de todos modos, la pregunta era, ¿Dónde está? ¿El Ealdor? La carta tenía un emblema de nobleza, ella lo utilizaba en ese entonces, es posible que todavía era un miembro reconocido de esa casa. En el peor de los casos la familia pudo hacerla ingresar a un monasterio – Merlín no se atrevía a pensar que ella puede estar muerta, no, su madre adorada debe estar viva en alguna parte

¿Por qué la mandó con Gaius a tan tierna edad? ¿Por qué era una muchacha? ¿Por qué carecía de magia? ¿Por qué era hija del rey?

Más y más pensamientos de su madre nadan en su cabeza y ni una pista en los escasos recuerdos que ha logrado absorber

¿Dónde queda Arthur en todo esto? Esa era la pregunta más importante, Él es el futuro Rey, él está destinado a gobernar Camelot, eso era la verdad, no podía imaginarse un destino que no fuera, pero ahora, ¿Cómo lo meto dentro de la línea de sucesión sin matar a sus hermanos en el proceso?

Una vez más deseo consultar a Gaius, el siempre tenía respuestas, y cuando no tenía entonces podría consultar a…

"¡Kilgharrah!" – Salta Merlin – "Si alguien tiene las respuestas es él, es hora de ver al Gran dragón"

Fin del capítulo

Bien, los tres capítulos han sido en extremo cortos para mi gusto, los otros serán un poco mas largos pero no se cuando se van a actualizar


End file.
